Episode News
This page is for Episode News. Trevor To The Rescue Plot Trevor thinks he's too old, But when Bertie is in trouble it's up to Trevor to save Bertie. Characters *Edward *Trevor *Bertie *Terence *Jem Cole *The Vicar of Wellsworth Locations *Wellsworth Ochard *Wellworth Station *The Party Field *The Smelter's Yards (mentioned) Season 5 Episodes #Tender Engines: TBA #Swan on the Tracks!: TBA #Salty and Mavis: TBA #Harvey's Helping Hook!: TBA #Toby and the Snowstorm: TBA #Murdoch, Salty and Harvey: TBA #Thomas and Molly: TBA #Neville the New Engine: TBA #Thomas' Milkshake Muddle: TBA #Trouble for Mighty Mac: TBA #Thomas and Rosie: TBA #Follow That Flower: TBA #A Smoth Ride: TBA #Percy and the Funfair/Percy and the Carnaval: TBA #Hide and Peep!: TBA #Thomas and the Lighthouse: TBA #Freddie the Brave Engine: TBA #Buffer Bashing: TBA #Ding-a-Ling: TBA #Magde's Busy Day: TBA #Colin's Surprice Party: TBA #Whiff arrives to the Island!: TBA #Hector The Horrid: TBA #Charlie The Funny London Tank Engine: TBA #Fergus The Brave: TBA #Whiff's New Helper!: TBA Rare Picture Found! As you can see. A rare picture of Oliver going though Tidmouth Hualt. It is currently unknown witch episode is was meant to be in. It has been forgotten witch episode it was deleted in. 26 episodes in Season 6 There will be 26 episodes in Season 6. Season 4 returns tomorrow! Hi, Season 4 will return erley, it's on air tomorrow! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 16:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Diesel will play a role in Season 4 It is confirmed that Diesel will appear for the first time in Season 4, He will play a role first on Trevor To The Rescue. Direct to DVD episodes There are going to be a christmas DVD special called "The Christmas Special" for a new Season 5 special. Toad gets a speaking-role again! Toad will get a speaking-role aging on Diesel's New Trick! in Season 4. The New Caf'e characters *James *The Baker Thomas and Toby may of played a role. Air Date for Season 5 Season 5 returns on October 29th of this year! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 21:08, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Instead, It has been aired erley for today! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 12:02, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Wilbert the Forest Engine goes on Railway Season's top event of the year! Wilbert the Forest Engine, the upcoming Railway Season special is put on as the top Railway Season event of the Year! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 17:03, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Rest of Season 5 revealed The Rest of Season 5 air dates are revealed. Ending on December 9th 2013 until the final half coming on The Christmas Special! DVD whitch features the final four episodes of Season 5 including the second season episode, BoCo's Christmas Rescue! Sirtophamhattfan7 (talk) 21:51, November 25, 2013 (UTC) First Six episodes of Season 7 are revealed The First Six episodes of Season 7 are revealed as "Rabbits", "Bridestrike!", "Edward and the Cabbages", "Cross Lines!", "Fire Engine" and "Deep Freeze!" Clip of Toby and the Snowstorm Revealed A Clip of Toby and the Snowstorm is revealed on the RailwaySeasonVideoWeb (Not Real Website), It is revealed that Duck is playing a role. First Four Episodes for Season 6 revealed The First Four Episodes of Season 6 have been revealed in order. Category:Trivia